My One Side Love
by cluekey6800
Summary: Cerita kita hanyalah sebuah dongeng tragis untukku,kisah dimana aku hanya menjadi tempatmu bersandar dan aku sekarang bukan siapa siapa lagi bagimu hanya benalu yang menghalangi langkahmu. BTS vkook taekook BL.


**My One Side Love**

Pairing : Taehyung x Jungkook

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Ps : tulisan cetak miring itu flashback dan pernyataan lainnya

Let's Go~

.

.

.

[Jungkook Pov]

Bodoh. Ya bisa dibilang aku bodoh. Terus saja memandangimu yang sudah jelas-jelas menolakku. Aku melihat ya melihat dengan jelas benteng tak kasat mata yang telah kau bangun diantara kita. Kenapa kau seperti ini taehyung-ah? Aku merindukan gelak tawamu ahh bahkan sekarang kau bisa tertawa bebas dengan teman-temanmu itu. Jika saja hari itu aku lebih memilih membuang perasaanku padamu jika saja aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dan tidak lebih mungkin aku masih bisa mengdengar gelak tawamu,kekesalanmu,kesedihanmu hanya untukku. Ini salahku kau atau memang garis cerita yang sudah tuhan buat untukku dan kau,kim taehyung.

[Jungkook Pov End]

"sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya huh? Menyerahlah dia tidak baik untukmu kook!" ucap jimin kesal oohh ayolah hanya orang bodoh seperti jungkook yang masih mengharapkan balasan cinta dari pria seperti taehyung itu.

"Jim,apakah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya semenyakitkan ini? Melupakannya tidak mudah untukku jimin"

"ya ya terserah tapi ingat satu hal jeon jungkook,semakin dalam kau mengharapkan cinta dari lelaki brengsek itu semakin dalam kau akan tersakiti dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi didepan apartemenku dengan kau yang menangis seperti bocah" jimin geram tentu saja apakah tidak ada pria atau wanita lain selain si idiot taehyung dikepala sahabatnya ini? Sebodoh itukah jungkook masih mengharapkan pria itu setelah pernyataan cintanya dicampakkan oleh pria idiot sepertinya. Hahhh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala jimin pening.

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin sudah mulai terasa di kota ini,jungkook masih mengingat dengan jelas musim dingin tahun lalu kisah manis dan pahit cintanya dibuat. Musim dimana jungkook merasakan manisnya cinta yang memabukkan dan pahitnya patah hati yang menyesakkan dada. Langkah jungkook terhenti,tempat ini tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan taehyung tempat dimana dia melihat taehyung yang sedang menyendiri dibangku taman.

 _Langkah jungkook tergesa-gesa menuju taman bermain dekat sekolahnya. Jungkook merutuki adiknya yang super manja ahh ayolah niatan jungkook setelah pulang sekolah ingin bermain game di game center bersama jimin tapi saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi adiknya tiba-tiba menelpon dan menyuruhnya datang ke taman bermain,,jungkook tidak bisa menolak dia tidak ingin kepalanya dipenggal oleh ibunya yang cantik tapi sadis. Alhasil disinilah jungkook berada menemani adiknya bermain di taman seperti ibu ibu saja pikirnya._

 _Jungkook memilih duduk dibangku taman tidak ikut bermain pasir dengan adiknya malu tentu saja dan angin musim dingin cukup membuat jungkook kedinginan. Mata jungkook bergulir memperhatikan sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada penjahat atau penculik karena ditaman ini banyak sekali anak kecil yang notabenya mangsa utama para penculik. Matanya fokus kesalah satu objek yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman letaknya terpencil memang dari tempat dimana jungkook berada. Merasa diperhatikan lelaki itupun mendongak untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sedang memperhatikannya._

 ** _Deg!_**

 _'_ _ASTAGA! Itu kim taehyung siswa baru disekolahku!' jungkook yang malu karena ketahuan akhirnya memilih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah manisnya._

 _"_ _Hai,aku sepertinya mengenalimu. Ahhh kau teman sekelasku bukan? Aku kim taehyung,dan kau?" ucap taehyung dengan senyum menawannya._

 _'_ _sejak kapan taehyung sudah dihadapanku?! Aku harus apa?! Astaga jimin tolong aku' seperti itulah monolog seorang jeon jungkook ketika panik._

 _"_ _jungkook,jeon jungkook" dengan satu tarikan napas jungkook menjawab pertanyaan taehyung. Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal seperti ini dan kenapa ia harus gugup._

 _"_ _kau sangat lucu jungkook-ssi,senang berkenalan denganmu" taehyung melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore tandanya dia harus pulang kerumah sebelum membuat cemas seluruh keluarga "ahh sudah jam 4 sore ya,aku duluan ya jungkook-ssi sampai bertemu di sekolah! Jangan terlalu lama diluar rumah tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"_

 _Jungkook tersenyum malu,ada apa dengan jantungnya apakah diriya terkena serangan jantung atau ini yang namanya jatuh CINTA?!_

Senyum getir tercetak dengan jelas dibibir si manis. Rasa sesak mulai menyeruak dada. Masa lalu itu terulang di memori jungkook harusnya memori itu menjadi kenangan manis untuknya tapi setiap jungkook mengingatnya hanya ada rasa sesak didadanya bukan rasa bahagia yang meletup letup seperti dulu kala. Langkah jungkook semakin cepat meninggalakan tempat itu jungkook tidak ingin terlalu larut mengingat kenangan manis tapi terasa pahit baginya.

.

Angin diawal musim dingin menerpa kulit halus si manis yang sedang menikmati mimpinya karena angin itu terus menerus menerpa kulitnya akhirnya jungkook memlih menyerah dan bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak merasa terusik dengan dinginnya angin awal musim dingin,jungkook merutuki kepikunannya untuk menutup jendela tadi malam pantas badannya terasa kaku pagi ini. Beruntung pria ini sudah bangun sebelum ibunya—

"JEON JUNGKOOK BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU KAU INGIN MINYAK PANAS INI KUSIRAM KE WAJAH MANISMU!" —memberi ancaman 'manis' kepadanya.

"Aku sudah bangun eomma,urusi saja anak kesayanganmu itu kurasa dia masih menikmati mimpi indahnya" teriak jungkook sebelum masuk kamar mandi.

"pagi eomma~ appa~" sapa jungkook dengan riang

"ishh aku juga disini hyung,kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada adikmu yang tampan ini eoh?"

Jungkook mendengus mendengar ucapan sang adik umurnya masih 8 tahun tapi sudah memiliki tingkat kepedean yang tinggi. "pagi tuan muda jeon adikku **tersayang** " sapa jungkook dengan penekanan kata di sayang alhasil adiknya membrengut kesal.

"sudah sudah,jungkook appa dipindah tugaskan ke jepang minggu depan dan dua hari lagi kita akan berangkat"

"lalu?" ya jungkook tahu kelanjutannya tapi biarkan jungkook mendengar sendiri dari bibir sang ayah.

"kita semua akan pindah kesana,eomma akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu dan adikmu. Aku sudah bertanya kepada adikmu dia tidak menolak untuk pindah sekarang aku hanya menunggu keputusanmu" hening. Ruang makan yang tadinya penuh adu mulut dari kakak beradik sekarang berubah menjadi hening. Mungkin ini cara tuhan untuk jungkook bisa melupakan kim taehyung jika memang ini jalannya jungkook memilih jalan ini karena dia sudah lelah harus teringat kim taehyung setiap hari.

"baiklah appa aku tidak keberatan tapi aku minta satu hal dari kalian" ya ini keputusan yang jungkook ambil,pergi jauh dari sosok kim taehyung.

"apa itu nak?" ujar eomma jungkook.

"aku ingin kepindahan kita dirahasiakan,mungkin aku hanya akan memberitahu jimin soal kepindahan kita" bagaimanapun jimin adalah sahabatnya dia berhak tahu atas kepindahannya hahh jungkook pasti akan merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah eomma akan buat alasan lain nanti ketika mengurus kepindahanmu"

.

.

.

Masih teringat dengan jelas di memori jungkook tempat ini adalah tempat dimana jungkook menyatakan perasaannya. Tempat dimana jungkook merasa sakitnya cinta. Lapangan basket ini adalah saksi dimana sibodoh jungkook menyatakan perasaannya kepada taehyung si keparat yang berhasil merebut hati seorang jeon jungkook,izinkan sibodoh ini untuk mengenang kenangan pahit ini sebelum dia pergi jauh meninggalkan taehyung beserta kenangannya.

 _Disinilah jungkook berada menemani taehyung bermain basket hanya ada mereka berdua disekolah memangnya siapa yang mau dan betah berlama lamaan disekolah selain mereka berdua. Mata bulat jungkook mengikuti pergerakan lincah taehyung,kebiasaan baru jungkook untuk memperhatikan pemuda pemilik senyum kotak itu. Jungkook tidak menyangka dia bisa sedekat ini dengan taehyung berawal dari pertemuannya di taman bermain hingga taehyung yang menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam masalah tentang keluarganya segalanya yang terjadi pada pemuda itu jungkook tahu dan hanya dia yang tahu dan karena itu pula perasaan jungkook semakin besar terhadap taehyung. Perhatian pemuda itu ketika dirinya sakit dan hal hal kecil lainnya yang ada pada diri taehyung membuat jungkook tidak bisa berhenti mencintai pemuda itu tapi semakin lama perasaan itu dipendam semakin sesak yang jungkook rasakan jungkook akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini juga._

 _"_ _taehyung-ah bisakah kau berhenti sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" teriak jungkook dari bangku penonton._

 _"_ _ada apa? Kenapa mukamu tegang seperti itu eoh? Jangan bilang kau habis melihat hantu! Hahaha" canda itu bisakah jungkook mendengar canda itu setelah dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jungkook takut suatu hari nanti dia tidak akan mendengar lagi candaan itu._

 _"_ _aku serius taehyung,sebenarnya aku eumm aku... aku menyukaimu kim taehyung" dengan satu tarikan nafas jungkook berhasil menyatakan perasaannya ,jungkook lega tentu saja sudah tidak ada beban di hatinya._

 _"_ _ohh begitu,aku sudah tahu. Sepertinya sudah sore ayo kookie kita pulang aku tidak ingin dituduh telah menculik anak orang hehehe" candaan itu berbeda candaan itu—terasa hambar_ _._

 _"_ _tae,maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tetap menjadi sahabatku setelah kejadian ini?" jungkook tahu jika taehyung menolaknya pernyataan taehyung dianggap pernyataan menolak oleh jungkook dan jungkook tidak ingin kehilangan taehyung hanya karena hal ini jungkook ingin setelah kejadian ini taehyung tetap menjadi sosok taehyung yang jungkook kenal dan mereka masih menjadi sahabat._

 _Senyum taehyung merekah "tentu saja kita akan menjadi sahabat,nah ayo kita pulang"_

 _"_ _ahh kau duluan saja aku harus kerumah jimin aku lupa jika ada janji dengannya" bohongnya. Dia memang ingin menemui jimin dia butuh sandaran,jungkook tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya satu satunya orang yang mengetahui hal ini adalah jimin._

 _"_ _ahh baiklah,sampai jumpa kookie"_

Air mata sudah turun dari mata bulat si kelinci membasahi pipi gembil si manis. Jungkook tidak menyangka cinta pertamanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"bahkan kau tidak menepati janjimu taehyung-ah" lirihan jungkook terdengar pilu.

Salju pertama dimusim dingin turun bertepatan dengan tangisan jungkook yang semakin pecah bahkan langitpun ikut bersedih melihat _bidadarinya_ menangis.

.

.

.

"jungkook kau tidak main main dengan ucapanmu kan?!" jimin tidak rela harus kehilangan sahabat manisnya ini. Dan entah kenapa dia semakin membenci sikeparat taehyung pasti jungkook pindah karena sikeparat itu! Jimin yakin itu!

"aku serius jiminnie,hari ini adalah hari terakhirku sekolah" jujur jungkook pun sedih harus berpisah dengan sahabat baiknya ini.

"apakah karena _dia_ kau pindah?"

"tidak,appaku dipindah tugaskan kesana jim. Aku harap kau bisa merahasiakan kepindahanku satu lagi jim aku titip surat ini sekarang tugasmu bukan menjadi penyiar radio sekolah kita?"

Jimin tahu apa maksud dari jungkook tanpa harus menanyakan surat itu akan diapakan "baiklah,aku harap kau bahagia disana. Sering seringlah kau menghubungiku aku pasti akan merindukanmu kookie"

"aku juga akan merindukanmu jiminnie tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu disana"

Dua sahabat itupun saling berpelukan entah siapa yang memulai duluan tangisan kesedihan pecah diantara mereka berdua.

Dari tempat jungkook berdiri dia bisa melihat jelas taehyung yang tertawa bersama teman-temanya jungkook bersyukur setidaknya taehyung sekarang memiliki teman tidak seperti dulu hanya dirinyalah yang menjadi teman taehyung. Tawa itu jungkook anggap sebagai tawa perpisahan yang taehyung berikan untuknya walaupun tawa itu bukan untuk dirinya.

 _"_ _selamat siang semua,kembali lagi dengan saya dj jimin. Oke pada siang hari ini saya mendapatkan surat yang tak ada nama penulisnya apakah dia sengaja untuk terlihat keren eoh? Baiklah langsung saja saya bacakan apa isinya"_

Ini lah saatnya jungkook pergi meninggalkan kenangan ini dan sekolah ini. Saatnya jungkook kembali membangun senyumannya tanpa taehyung.

 _Masih teringat dengan jelas dipikiranku kapan kau datang dikehidupanku_

 _Bagaimana kau tersenyum kepadaku saat kau memperkenalkan dirimu_

 _Dan aku masih ingat dengan jelas kau yang selalu cerita tentang kehidupanmu kepadaku_

 _Aku yang menjadi nomor satu dan satu-satunya tempat untukmu bersandar ketika kau sedih,marah dan kecewa_

 _Tapi,kebodohan yang telah aku perbuat telah membangun benteng tak kasat mata ini_

 _Sosokmu telah pergi menjauh_

 _Tidak ada lagi candaan yang aku dengar dan akupun sudah lelah mengejarmu_

 _Biarkan aku juga membangun benteng tak kasat mata ini_

 _Alihkan pandanganmu jika nanti kita bertemu_

 _Karena kisah diantara kita hanya dongeng yang menyakitkan untukku_

END

Hai perkenalkan aku adalah reader yang mencoba untuk menjadi author. Jadi maafkan aku jika cerita ini masih penuh dengan kesalahan,alur kecepetan,basi dan garing. Cerita ini murni dari kisah yang aku alami. Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan aku tunggu kritikan dan saranya di kolom review. Terima kasih^^


End file.
